Call You Out
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Takes place near the end of breaking dawn. Sorrow has been asked to help the Cullens, why? Well, she's a half-immortal just like Renesmee, she agrees and goes but doesn't expect to find love, especially with the enemy. Named after Flyleaf's song Call You Out Aro/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**How did I get myself wrapped up into this, is it because I'm too nice? Most likely, or maybe because I know what it's like to have your child threatened by someone.**_

"_**We need your help" the little pixie looking girl said getting right to the point.**_

"_**Who needs my help and for what?" I asked her**_

"_**My family we're getting approached by the Volturi and we need witnesses"**_

"_**Really is that all you need, witnesses, I have a feeling you need me for more than that dear am I right?"**_

"_**Yes I'm sorry for not saying it, we need you as an example to show that half-immortals are not a threat to our existence, my niece, you see, she was born just 3 months ago from a human mother and a vampire father." She said looking me in the eyes, brave girl.**_

_**I looked at the girl a moment longer before using my "Sight" to see her past and future.**_

"_**So you are of the Cullen coven, yes I've heard of you bunch" I said observing her**_

"_**Ok I shall help you all"**_

"_**Thank you so much I can assure you that we are all very grateful"**_

_**I put my thick leather gloves on my hands nodding to her**_

"_**The others that you are looking for are close, good luck with finding them, they are sneaky bastards" I told her and she smiled**_

"_**I think I'll be able to find them" she declared before leaving**_

"_**Boys get ready, we're going to Forks, Washington" I said to my guard **_

_**Let's hope this ends good**_

* * *

_So, new story that starts off a little mysterious, i guess you can say. You'll find out in the next chapter more about Sorrow and her Boys._

_I made a video for this story, if you would like to look at it just go on my profile and i have the link there._

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**We got to Forks by running and from then we followed the scent straight to the Cullen residence, where a Bronze haired individual was waiting along with a pretty new born, must be the mother of the child.**_

"_**Hello, may I ask who sent you?" he asked**_

"_**The one named Alice, she said that you all would need my help, I am Sorrow I am also a Half-Immortal like your daughter." I told him and his and the woman's eyes widened.**_

"_**There are more?" she asked **_

"_**Yes not too many though, I am the oldest one to date"**_

"_**I don't hear your heartbeat" he claimed**_

"_**That's because I am not allowing you to" I told him pulling my shield away. His took a sharp breath as he listened.**_

"_**It's wonderful to meet you, thank you for coming, I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella" he said**_

"_**It's nice to meet you as well, these are my guards, Jack, Josh, Emanuel and Thanes. If I am not mistaken there are shape shifters here and other covens?" I asked**_

"_**Yes the werewolves are in alliance with us and the other covens just went out to hunt, do you need to as well?"**_

"_**Oh no dear we are all fine, I would actually like to meet your daughter if that is okay with both of you"**_

"_**Yes of course" it was Bella who answered this time, leading me into the house.**_

"_**Oh my, you are so beautiful honey" I cooed to the little girl who was sitting on a couch along with a shape shifter.**_

"_**Thank you" she smiled**_

"_**What is your name?"**_

"_**Renesmee"**_

"_**Such a beautiful name, no doubt your mother named you" I smiled and she nodded**_

"_**You are like me?" she asked and I nodded**_

"_**How come the Volturi haven't come for you too?"**_

"_**I am much older than them so they really have no idea I am alive, I was around before they were even born human-wise" I laughed**_

"_**Wow you're old" she said**_

"_**Renesmee" Bella scolded**_

"_**Sorry"**_

"_**It's quite alright dear I am indeed old" I laughed and then looked at the shape shifter**_

"_**Hi" I smiled and he nodded curtly**_

"_**Oh come on shape shifter lighten up a little all will be ok"**_

"_**And how would you know that?"**_

"_**I see the future, not like little Alice does, she sees it depending on people's decisions I see it as it will permanently be"**_

"_**What!" Bella said unbelieving and Edward appeared behind her**_

"_**Yeah you will all be okay, a lot of talking will go on and there will be a death but other than that everything is fine" I explained**_

"_**A death?" the shape shifter stood**_

_**I nodded**_

"_**Well who will it be?!" he continued**_

"_**I can't say" I answered**_

"_**What do you mean you can't say?!" he started shaking and my guards were around me immediately.**_

"_**Calm down guys geez, like I said I can't say who it will be now back off dude! You can trust me, scouts honor"**_

"_**She's telling the truth!" another voice said and a small red haired woman appeared in the room. The shape shifter left out mumbling something about stinking bloodsuckers.**_

"_**Hi I'm Maggie!" she introduced excitedly; I used my sight to see her past.**_

"_**Oh you're a lie detector!" I smiled**_

"_**I guess you can put it that way!"**_

_**It wasn't soon after that, that the other covens were back and I was meeting them all. There was one particular man that I was shocked by.**_

"_**Ahkmin?" I asked staring at the one that was introduced as Benjamin**_

"_**Excuse me?" he asked**_

"_**I'm sorry you look just like my husband did"**_

"_**Who was your husband?" Benjamin's mate asked curiously**_

"_**His name was Ahkminrah"**_

"_**A pharaoh?" the one named Amun exclaimed**_

"_**Yes I was his great royal wife"**_

"_**Ah I have heard much about you" he said**_

"_**All bad I'm assuming" I smirked**_

"_**Oh no all were good" he said cracking his first smile since I had met him**_

* * *

_Did anybody just see what i did there? No, ok i'll explain it to you, so the man who plays Benjamin in Breaking Dawn is also the guy who plays the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah in night of the museum! I was so happy when i found out he was going to be in Breaking dawn, I've loved him since he was in this show called "The war at home" along with Jackson Rathbone, so it's cool cause those two already knew each other lol!_

Anyway let me stop rambling...

So yeah i made my OC an Egyptian even though she appears super pale lol, i have this major love for Ancient Egypt so i apologize.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Oh I'm sorry little one I cannot allow you to touch me" I apologized**_

"_**Why not?" she asked curiously pulling her hand away**_

"_**It would hurt us both, I have a certain power that allows me to copy other people's abilities and it hurts me to gain a new power"**_

"_**How would it hurt her?" Bella asked equally curious**_

"_**Well when my skin touches another's I also suck out their life force, here let me give you an example…oh have you seen x-men?" I asked her and she nodded **_

"_**It's kind of like Rogues ability"**_

"_**Ah" was all she said understanding**_

_**It had been 2 weeks since I had been here and Bella and I have grown closer, she asked me to teach her how to project her shield and she also wanted to learn more about being a half-immortal, trying to understand how her daughter would be.**_

"_**So that is why you wear, gloves and scarfs and thick clothes all the time, so if someone does touch you they won't get hurt and neither will you?" Zafrina, one of the Amazons, asked.**_

"_**Yes, well I don't wear as many clothes when I'm home it's just for right now I don't want to hurt any of you and I really don't want the burden of another power" **_

"_**Another one, how many do you have?" Bella asked**_

"_**Too many to keep track of now" I sighed**_

"_**What abilities where you born with?"**_

"_**Being able to take other's powers, sucking life forces and controlling weather"**_

"_**You can control the weather?" Benjamin asked joining the conversation along with his mate.**_

"_**Show us?" Tia asked smiling**_

"_**Okay" I smiled and led them outside rolling up my sleeves.**_

_**I started to dance, then I started to hum and the humming turned into all out singing, everyone joined us outside watching.**_

"_**Rain!" I commanded, hands reaching up to the sky and everyone looked up, nothing happened.**_

"_**I said rain!" I yelled stamping my foot and dark clouds rolled in, the rain coming down hard making everyone retreat to the house once again.**_

"_**Tada" I laughed sheepishly at all the rain washed vampires**_

* * *

So here's a new chapter, i know it's short but i'm posting another one right after it so look out for that as well:)


	4. Chapter 4

_**I was sitting on the front steps off the house listening to music from my phone when Zafrina sat next to me, the woman, I will admit, captivated me with her wild demeanor and her careless words, she and I got along very well.**_

_**She laid her head on my heavily clothed shoulder and I smiled, I had become a sort of mother figure for some of the young ones, even Esme who was the mother figure to most looked to me as a mother figure. **_

"_**Are you scared even though you know the future already?" she asked me in her accented voice.**_

"_**If I said no I would be lying dear one, I see that all will be alright but even my power has its limits, after we win I do not know what will happen. There's only so far I can see." I explained and she nodded staying quiet.**_

"_**Hey, Bella is practicing with her shield if you want to watch" Maggie said poking her head outside before going back inside.**_

_**We both got up making our way into the house and through the glass sliding deck doors, outside once again to see Bella trying to project her shield around Edward who was getting shocked by Kate. She got it good a few times but then Kate declared she needed another motivation, she called Renesmee over, who jumped into her mother's arms. Bella looked ready to murder someone, I know that feeling well.**_

"_**Don't mess with a mother's child Kate, she'll rip you into pieces and not hesitate to do it!" I called out laughing**_

_**Turns out Bella didn't kill Kate and she pushed her shield out further than she did before, ending in Bella feeling happy and tired clinging to Renesmee.**_

_**The Romanians came that same day, they seemed rude to me but who was I to judge?**_

"_**Okay just make sure you don't turn your back on your opponent and you should be good but you did extraordinary today Bella" I told her**_

_**Bella asked if I could help teach her how to fight, I told her I wasn't a very good teacher but she insisted on learning from me as well as some of the others, maybe it was because I was the oldest and had plenty of fighting experience, I don't know.**_

_**I rolled my sleeves up, trying to get a little cool air to hit me.**_

"_**Hey Sorrow can I ask you something?" I heard Kate ask behind me**_

"_**Yeah, shoot" I said turning to her**_

"_**How did you do that one move, I was very impressed by it" she asked giving me an example of one move I did.**_

_**I explained it to her giving her the basics on how to do it.**_

"_**And then you can just tear the head off" I finished**_

"_**Ah so if they grab you like this…" she suddenly grabbed my exposed arm before I had a chance to move away from her and I screamed out as I dropped to my knees, I ripped my arm out of her grasp as she gasped crumbling to the grown from the shock of my power, I felt another power join the others in my body and I started cursing. Everyone was around me and Kate trying to help us up but it was my guard who got me on my feet again and her sisters who helped her.**_

"_**I'm sorry…I was…I didn't mean to…I forgot" Kate said not finishing any of her sentences.**_

"_**Its fine sweetheart really, are you ok you're the one I'm concerned about" I told her looking into her eyes.**_

"_**Yes I'm fine just surprisingly a little breathless and lightheaded" she sighed**_

"_**Oh good, that's good that means you didn't have contact with me for too long" I said relieved**_

"_**A minute or two longer and you would have died" Edward stated reading my thoughts and I put my shield back up.**_

_**Carmen and Tanya were hugging their sister close to them grateful that she wasn't hurt or dead. I retreated back into the house my boys following right behind me.**_

"_**Guys I'm fine really, just a new power to not use that's all" I stated waving them away.**_

"_**That's some power you got there" Eleazar said sitting next to me at the table**_

"_**Yeah it's a pain in my ass"**_

_**He laughed "I'm sure, no contact with anyone, how did your husband do it?"**_

"_**He was immune to it somehow, him and my son thank god"**_

"_**You have a son?"**_

"_**Had, he was murdered when he was just 14, another vampire killed him"**_

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"_**Don't be my son is at peace I took his murderers power before he was tortured and killed" I smirked**_

"_**Oh my I can't imagine you being so sadistic, you're so sweet"**_

"_**Oh I'm not my 4 boys are the ones who did the torturing and killing, yeah I've been through a lot with them, they're family that's for sure" I explained**_

"_**I know the feeling" he said looking at his own family**_

* * *

_Hmm this seems short too but a lot happened in it. Btw i'm going by the book here, what happens in the movies with the whole battle scene displayed in the breaking dawn 2 trailer will not apply here. _

_No fighting here cause first of all i'm horrible at writing fights as you can see from my skipping the whole training part in the story and second of all it'll fuck up my plot, excuse my language:)_

_Hope you enjoyed these updates! ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**You-you what?" I asked Josh**_

"_**I fell in love, with Leah" he repeated**_

"_**Wait the shape shifter?" I had nothing against the woman but she definitely was not the nicest person around.**_

"_**Yes and she has imprinted on me"**_

"_**Oh wow I guess there's nothing I can say to that, well I hope you two will be happy together, are you staying here with her?" I asked**_

_**I could just look into his future but I don't like doing that much, it ruins surprises.**_

"_**Yes I will be staying with her if that's okay with you"**_

"_**Oh sweetheart of course it's ok with me you deserve love, you've been with me for centuries I think it's time you go off and do your own thing"**_

"_**But I hate to leave you unprotected"**_

"_**I will be fine I'll have the other 3 with me"**_

"_**Actually…" Emanuel said**_

"_**You guys have fallen in love also and you're going with that coven" I guessed**_

"_**We're sorry" Jack said kneeling at my feet putting his head on my leg**_

"_**Honey it's fine, why do you all keep apologizing? I will be fine I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I stated running a gloved hand through jacks hair**_

"_**Now stop all this and go be with your other half's, it's Christmas a time to be happy! "**_

_**They all gave me hugs before leaving to be with their mates and I was left sitting in the quiet living room that was until Amun started arguing with Carlisle about him stealing Benjamin. I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards the argument.**_

"_**Amun you're such an asshole leave Carlisle alone you know he would never do anything like that plus Benjamin is his own person if he wants to leave you he can, regardless of who created him" I said and everyone's eyes widened at my cursing and tone of voice, I was usually soft spoken and fun so this was new to them.**_

_**It was then that I saw Bella, Edward and Renesmee.**_

"_**Oh hello dear one, Merry Christmas to you, I got you something" I told her and she smiled reaching out to me, I looked at Bella to see if it was ok and she gave me a small smile handing her daughter to me.**_

_**I walked away just as the Romanians began to talk but I wasn't listening.**_

"_**Here you go" I handed her a rectangular shaped box and she tore the paper off.**_

"_**A music box!" she smiled**_

"_**Yes but it also is enchanted with good magic so it will hide whatever you want in it, see watch this" I took off my bracelet and put it in the box, closing it.**_

"_**Okay now imagine my bracelet gone from within the box" she closed her eyes**_

"_**Okay" she said**_

"_**Now open your eyes and the box"**_

"_**It's gone!" she gasped**_

"_**Yes now if you want it to come back just imagine it back in there and it shall appear, it's perfect for hiding things you don't want to be found and no one will know because they will think it's a regular music box and you are the only one who can control it" I explained**_

"_**Thank you!"**_

"_**Anytime darling" I said as she gave me my bracelet back**_

* * *

_****So yeah it's 3 in the morning and i'm posting chapters and listening to Bridgit Mendlers CD, yeah i have no life haha!_

_So i'm going to post another chapter right after this:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**It was the day before the Volturi was supposed to come and I was nervous, it was so many of them and so little of us. Even if there wasn't going to be a bloodbath it was still a little intimidating.**_

_**When I'm nervous or stressed I eat candy and lots of it.**_

"_**You're teeth are going to fall out" Renesmee said as I ate another piece of candy from my 6**__**th**__** bag of candy.**_

"_**Actually that's the good thing about being a Halfling, the things that happen to normal humans, like cavities and rotting teeth, don't happen to us so we can eat all the candy we want. Just don't let your mom know I told you that" I laughed giving her a starburst and she smiled.**_

"_**You're such a bad influence" Emmett said coming into the living room**_

"_**You are too but you're worse" I told him laughing**_

"_**Sorrow can I talk to you for a second please" Carlisle asked and I got up following him to his study where Eleazar and Edward were.**_

"_**What's going on guys?" I asked confused**_

"_**Edward and I want to thank you for coming and putting yourself in this position but also Eleazar is afraid that you are in danger" Carlisle explained**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well Aro is going to want to read your thoughts and to do that he has to touch you" Eleazar said**_

"_**Good luck to him with that" I scoffed**_

"_**Exactly and when you explain to him why he cannot touch you he is going to be immensely fascinated, I doubt he'll make a scene of it tomorrow but he will surely seek you out later on and try to collect you."**_

"_**Ah I see where you're getting, thank you all very much for caring about my well-being and it's okay I'll take care of it" I assured them**_

_**I walked out of the room quickly deciding not to tell my coven of what I was told, they would surely try to protect me and in the process get themselves hurt also, no I will deal with the Volturi by myself when the time comes.**_

_That night_

"_**We would like for you to stay far west until we need you, I have a feeling Aro will want to question whether it's safe for Renesmee to stay alive even if we do prove she is not an immortal child, that's when you come in and-"**_

"_**And I'll be the example of what Renesmee could become to show them that she is not a danger to the exposure of vampires" I finished Edwards sentence he nodded.**_

"_**Alright can't wait" I said sarcastically**_

* * *

_****Short chapter but i'll make up for it with the next chapter, which is already written so i'll post that tomorrow and guess what...Aro and Sorrow will meet yay!_

_To TheAlluringMoonlight: Nope she will not be getting any of the others powers, i think she has enough haha!:)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Stop them!" I heard Edward cry out, I saw Tanya and Kate lurch forward trying to get to Caius to avenge their sisters death.**_

_**Tanya was contained but Kate was unstoppable, she shocked everyone who touched her and kept going.**_

"_**Zafrina!" Edward called**_

_**Kate paused for a millisecond but continued running blindly using her other senses to get to Caius, she was going to get everyone killed.**_

"_**Shit!" I cursed running after her, taking off my glove and touching her exposed wrist once I was close to her, she gasped for breath then passed out. I let go of her immediately and she fell into my arms.**_

_**There was a surprised gasp by everyone in the clearing, I knew why, they were thinking what type of power I could possibly have to have a vampire, an immortal being, pass out?**_

_**I hurried into the formation of the others, bringing Kate with me.**_

"_**Don't worry she's not dead, she'll be awake in exactly 3 seconds" I told Tanya and Eleazar and once those 3 seconds were up, Kate awoke gasping for breath in the arms of her sister.**_

"_**My god, Edward I did not see this interesting creature in your thoughts, hiding her from me?" Aro asked in awe staring at me.**_

"_**That is my fault please do not blame Edward, I altered his thoughts so they would blank me out" I explained before Edward could say anything**_

"_**Fascinating" was all Aro stated still staring at me and I finally looked into his eyes, they held longing and interest.**_

"_**Aro" Caius said bringing Aro out of whatever thoughts were going through his mind.**_

"_**Yes, yes so just to be thorough I'd like to speak to a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." He waved a dismissive hand.**_

_**There was a hiss from Edward before Aro spoke to Amun first asking him questions and then Amun excused himself and his mate, hurrying away and out of sight, I knew they wouldn't stop until they were far enough from here, coward.**_

_**Next he went to Siobhan asking her questions and hinting things until he finally got to his point.**_

"_**How can we know she will not pose a threat to us, how can we know what she will become? Do you have proof of what she will grow into my dear friends?" He asked**_

"_**We do, we have another just like her" Edward claimed then looked at me, I nodded to him stepping into the middle of the Volturi and our group. I let my shield down letting them hear my irregular heartbeat and there was another gasp and many hisses.**_

"_**Well, well my dear you are full of surprises aren't you" Aro spoke coming closer to me.**_

"_**We have seen what a single touch from you could do to things like us, can you turn it off and on as you please?" he asked now standing in front of me.**_

"_**No, my touch will always do harm there is no controlling it, I was born with this power and I am the only one who has it"**_

"_**Hmm how long would it take you to touch someone for them to be severely hurt?"**_

"_**If I'm touching them for more than 2 minutes it will kill them?"**_

_**What was this man getting at, surely he wasn't thinking of touching me to read my thoughts was he? Could he be so curious of my power?**_

"_**May I?" he asked holding out his hand**_

"_**Aro!" Caius said sharply and Aro waved a nonchalant hand towards him.**_

_**I looked at his hand and then into his eyes.**_

"_**If you insist" I said taking my glove off, and then hesitantly slid my hand into his, I was waiting for the pain that I usually get from receiving a new power and I was waiting for my power to start affecting him but nothing happened.**_

_**I gasped, what was wrong with my powers, was I broken? What is going on?! Then I thought about it, the prophecy from long ago that the seer had foretold.**_

"_**4 will be able to touch the skin without risk of being harmed" she said to me**_

_**It was then that I realized that Aro would be able to see this also, we both looked in each other's eyes at the same time and I snatched my hand out of his, cradling it as if I was burned.**_

"_**Interesting, so very interesting" he exclaimed**_

"_**So is this all of your proof" he continued referring to me.**_

"_**No, we have more, Alice why don't you join us!" I called and they all came running.**_

_**A chorus of Alice's name came from everyone's lips, shocked. The little pixie girl came into the clearing along with the others stopping right next to me, giving me a smile.**_

"_**So you found them" I smiled**_

"_**I told you I would"**_

_**I stepped back and let the other half-immortals explain themselves, I zoned out until another question was asked, this time by Caius.**_

"_**Your daughter is she venomous?" he asked Bella**_

"_**No" she answered smoothly**_

"_**And what about you?" Caius asked me this time**_

"_**Yes" I answered hesitantly contemplating on lying but I knew Aro had seen that I was.**_

"_**Well it is not decided on gender if one is venomous or not" he stated**_

"_**Brother there appears to be no danger here, this is unusual but they are much like us, it appears" Aro said**_

"_**Is that your vote?" Caius hissed out**_

"_**It is" Aro turned to his guard**_

"_**We do not fight today dear ones" he spoke and they all nodded in unison swiftly straightening up and one after the other they departed. Caius and Marcus along with the wives were already drifting away leaving Aro behind with his personal guard.**_

_**He spoke his apologies to Carlisle all the while glancing at me, right before he left he gave one last longing look back at me and I looked at him confused. Then remembered that he liked to collect new gifts and he was very interested in mine, which meant this would not be the last time I would be seeing the Volturi, not the last time at all.**_

"_**Is it really over?" Bella asked**_

"_**Yes" Edward and I answered at the same time.**_

_**It took a second but cheers erupted all around, hugging and kissing went on within the covens and I stood there taking all the happiness in, smiling that now they could have their forever and no one would be taking anyone away from their loved ones.**_

_**It was then that I was tackled with hugs, making sure not to make contact with anyone's skin of course but I realized then that I had gained more family during this and I couldn't be happier.**_

* * *

_Crazy chapter right?!_

_Aro and Sorrow finally met yay, now this story can finally kickoff!_

_More Aro and Sorrow from now on! ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The other covens had left, we all promised to reach out to each other once in a while to see how we all were doing.**_

"_**I'll see you all soon" I told them leaving the house**_

"_**Hey Sorrow hold on" Edward called to me, I stopped looking back at him**_

"_**Yeah what's up?"**_

"_**I read Aro's thought before he left and I wanted to give you a heads up, he's planning on sending his tracker, Demetri, to come and get you."**_

"_**Hmm okay thanks for letting me know, I'll deal with it" I told him nonchalantly**_

"_**Are you sure, you could always stay here, we can protect you" **_

"_**Edward I think your family has been through quite enough, no I will not bring more danger to you all, trust me Edward I already have a plan okay" he nodded**_

"_**Thank you though" I told him giving him a hug**_

"_**Give this to Renesmee please, she really loves it, tell her it's an 'I'll see you later gift'" I said taking off my bracelet, handing it to him then left quickly.**_

_**I made it home within 2 days and I looked around the huge mansion, letting a deep breath out I started packing up all the boys and some of my clothes, putting them in boxes to be donated to good will. I put the rest of my clothes in a duffle bag and I cleaned out the house of everything, when I was done it was bare and dark looking as if no one lived there.**_

_**I dropped the duffel bag on the floor next to my long dinner table, then climbed onto the table sitting in the middle of it, with my legs folded and a bag of candy in front of me, awaiting the arrival of the Volturi tracker, I knew he would be here soon.**_

_**My thoughts were correct when I heard him enter the house late that night.**_

"_**So you must be Demetri, I've been waiting for you, took you long enough to get here" I said sliding off the table, picking up my duffle bag and walking towards him.**_

"_**Here carry this for me will you?" I asked and he took the bag from me.**_

_**I looked back at the house as we made our way to the front door, I smiled as I remembered all the good times and laughs I had here and I couldn't help but wondering if I would have more laughs and good memories to keep in the future, if I was going to be around the Volturi I highly doubted it and I didn't want to use my sight to see the future, I was scared of what I might see.**_

"_**Ready?" Demetri asked**_

"_**Yeah lets go" I answered and we ran into the night.**_

* * *

_Short chapter i know, sorry, this was basically like a filler i guess. i'll be posting the next chapter right after this one so watch out for it, there will be a big surprise in it...well not that big of a surprise._

_So i know people are wondering why Sorrow went to the Volturi so willingly and that is because the Volturi, especially Aro, are conniving, sneaky, evil bastards and Sorrow knew that if she didn't go then they wouldn't just come after her, they would go after her family as well so she just saved herself the trouble and went quietly...easy to understand right? lol:)_

_Eeep breaking dawn is out in theaters now, i cannot wait to see it tonight!_

_Thank you to the people who left me reviews i really appreciate it, you guys are the reason i'm inspired to write more! ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

"_**Master she has arrived" Jane said coming into the room**_

"_**Thank you my dear, let's let her get settled in shall we, then have her meet me in the east garden" Aro responded excitement tingeing his voice.**_

_**Jane bowed her head making her way out of the room once again.**_

"_**Why are you so interested in her Aro? She is a threat to us here we need to just kill her" Caius said sharply**_

"_**Brother be calm I want to learn from the woman and I don't think she will be too much of a problem, she came quickly and quietly did she not? Her particular gifts are too valuable to destroy"**_

_**Caius scoffed rising from his chair and leaving the room, Aro looked after him shaking his head.**_

"_**I worry for him, so much anger isn't good" he said to Marcus who didn't respond.**_

_**Maybe having the woman here could liven things up a little.**_

_**When we got there I was given a room, which was huge and beautiful as was the connected bathroom. I was left alone to put my things away and get settled in, then I took a shower washing the recent proof of travel away and put on a pure white, knee length dress which didn't cover my arms. I wasn't going to cover myself here, just because Aro could touch me didn't mean that everyone else would be able to; if they posed a threat to me I would surely hurt them.**_

_**After a few moments of quiet, a girl who introduced herself as Jane, another of the Volturi guard, came to tell me that Aro would like to speak to me. I let her lead the way through the halls and outside into a small garden where there was the most beautiful flowers.**_

_**She left without another word.**_

"_**Ah there you are dear, come sit with me" Aro said**_

_**I hesitantly walked over and sat down looking at him.**_

"_**Look let's just get to the point Aro, why do you want me here?" I asked annoyed**_

"_**Well love I find you interesting I want to learn more about you, you are very unique."**_

"_**I can tell there's more, what else do you want from me?" I scoffed and we stared each other down until he finally sighed.**_

"_**I also bought you here so I could court you" he responded nonchalantly as if that was nothing.**_

"_**You…wait what! Don't you already have a wife?!"**_

"_**No you see Sulpicia has decided to leave us"**_

"_**And you let her leave, you didn't kill her?" I asked boldly**_

"_**Either way she's gone and she's not coming back" he said**_

_**I laughed**_

"_**Ok nice answer, so you did all this just so you could date me? Why couldn't you just ask me out like a normal…living dead?!" this time it was his turn to laugh**_

"_**Well my love I must admit that I am not normal"**_

"_**Yes well that you aren't"**_

"_**So dearest will you allow me to court you?"**_

_**I thought about it for a while then decided what the hell, could it really do harm? I would feel like I was betraying the others by dating the enemy but on the other hand if I said no what would Aro do? He was the only one now to be able to touch me without harm so that had to mean something. Right? Maybe I'm over thinking this…**_

"_**Yeah sure we can…date"**_

* * *

_So yeah hehe i think it's absolutely adorable when old men say that they courted their wives i be like awwww lol i'm such a sap for the old school lingual!:)_

_Did i put them together too fast? I mean, i kind of wanted to get straight into it because you guys have been waiting for this moment!_

_Oh i forgot to mention...Breaking Dawn was fucking awesome Aro looked sexy as always i suggest everyone go see it lol! ^_^_

_And of course i can't forget to thank Savysnape7 and TheAlluringMoonlight for such enthusiastic reviews! You two are just...you're fucking awesome!  
Also thanks to all the people who favored, alerted and followed and another thanks to all you silent readers, i know you're there hehe!:)_


	10. Chapter 10

"_**Aro what the hell is wrong with you?!" Caius yelled coming into Aro's study**_

"_**Other than the obvious, brother, I have no flaws" Aro responded looking up from the huge book lying upon the desk.**_

"_**You know what I mean Aro, you have begun courting that woman!"**_

"_**So I have"**_

"_**Yet you said to me that you would only like to learn from her"**_

"_**And I am brother I'm learning much but is it wrong for me to be attracted to such a beautiful creature as she, do not tell me you have not noticed her beauty"**_

"_**I have no interest-"**_

"_**Brother I am beginning to think you gay"**_

"…"

"_**Anyway you have no business in my personal affairs" Aro said smirking**_

"_**I do if it shall affect us all, if you successfully court her and she becomes your wife, then she is a part of this coven"**_

"_**Then we should all be very grateful for that shouldn't we?" Aro said then returned his attention to the book, signaling that the conversation was over.**_

_**Caius exited the room without another word.**_

* * *

"_**Where are we going?" I asked Aro as he led me through many halls and down steps.**_

"_**The kitchen" he responded simply**_

"_**You have a kitchen, why? Not like you all eat human food"**_

"_**No but we have human workers, you don't think we would just starve them would you?"**_

"_**Well yeah kind of"**_

"_**You really think so low of us?"**_

"_**Uh yeah until I'm proved differently I will always think lowly of you all"**_

"_**Even me?" he stopped, giving me a pout which I laughed at, just imagine it, a centuries old vampire, with red eyes, black hair, black clothes and who is supposed to be dangerous giving you a pout. Well it was kind of cute, it fit Aro's giddy, strange, psychotic persona a little…**_

"_**Are you pouting, really?" I sighed**_

"_**Ok fine I don't think as lowly of you as I do of Caius, Marcus is cool though."**_

"_**The man hardly talks, how can you possibly think him cool?" he asked as we continued walking, ugh would the halls ever end?!**_

"_**Aro, he's heartbroken don't you think that would shut someone up? Besides, he talks to me so he's cool in my book" I stated**_

_**I had been here 2 weeks and so far I've gotten Marcus to talk to me…a lot, Jane and Alec have become like my children, Demetri and Felix are like brothers, and well Caius and Athenodora still hate me.**_

"_**Um anyway why are we going to the kitchen?"**_

"_**I'm cooking for you"**_

"_**You can cook?!" I asked surprised**_

"_**Not very well but I learned this recipe so I could make it for you"**_

"_**Awww how nice"**_

"_**You need help with anything?" I asked Aro as he was cooking.**_

"_**No"**_

"_**Come on man I feel totally useless just sitting here watching you" I complained**_

"_**Ok fine cut this" he sighed handing me a head of lettuce and a really sharp looking knife.**_

_**I smiled happily and starting chopping the lettuce up, putting it in a glass bowl.**_

"_**Ow" I cried as the knife nipped me and blood came dripping down my finger. The only thing that bugs me about being half-immortal is I can still be harmed with things like knives.**_

"_**Come here" Aro said suddenly by my side and led me over to the faucet turning on the cold water, I put my hand under it letting the blood wash away.**_

"_**Sorry, sorry... i'm sorry" I rambled**_

"_**It's fine dear, don't apologize, I hardly noticed it" he answered and I knew he was lying, of course he noticed it, he was a vampire for crying out loud.**_

"_**Don't lie to make me feel better, but thanks" I smiled and turned off the water looking at my finger which was already healing. Even though my skin wasn't as indestructible as an immortal I still healed fast.**_

"_**Ok all better, see and no blood got on the food hurray" I laughed**_

"_**You are very cute, your laugh is wonderful" he complimented**_

"_**Thanks" I blushed**_

"_**Now come on finish the food!" I said pushing him, changing the subject.**_

* * *

_****Another chapter yay!_

_Next chapter i'm going to try it from Aro's POV instead of just 3rd person, so that should be interesting right? Well i hope so..._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sleep, I forgot how much humans sleep, Sorrow may be half-immortal but she can sleep forever. I don't know what time it is I never keep track of time but it seems like with her here I may have to.**_

_**I knocked on her door and I heard her shift before getting up, she opened the door and I smiled, her hair was a mass of messy darkness.**_

"_**Hello Love" I greeted delighted to see her face**_

"_**Aro what are you doing here at this time, it's like 7 in the morning!" she whined moving from the door leaving it open so I could enter.**_

_**I walked in and she got back into bed pulling the cover up over her head.**_

"_**Get in bed with me" she called **_

"_**I don't think I should" she was out from under the covers and kneeling on the bed in front of me.**_

"_**Please I just want to cuddle with you" she said giving me a pout**_

_**That face always gets me, no matter the situation, like two days ago during mealtime.**_

_**Heidi had just come in with the humans but a particular bunch had caught Sorrows eyes, it was a family, two children, a mother and a father. Right when everyone was about to eat she stopped us.**_

_**She let them go whilst leaving the others for us to end, wiping their memories she hurried them off back onto the streets of Volterra. She came back in when Caius was expressing his dissatisfaction with her to me and she just strode ignoring Caius, making me look into her eyes and giving me her famous pout.**_

"_**I couldn't let them die Aro, you understand that right? I'll make it up to you, I promise" she looked up at me through her eyelashes and I was done.**_

"_**It's perfectly fine my love there was no harm done" I told her, she smiled and kissed me, it was our first kiss together so I had no complaints. **_

_**I heard Caius scoff and hurry off mumbling under his breath, he would come back to me later arguing about Sorrow but I didn't care, the woman had me, as the humans say "Whipped" such a weird word for things these days, which is why I ended up next to her in bed 2 seconds after she pouted, I couldn't say no to her.**_

"_**Aro, I hate Caius he's such an ass" she mumbled and I couldn't hold the laughter in at her randomly said words.**_

"_**I know, don't worry he's just all talk, maybe you should touch him and scare him that will shut him up and the best part about that would be you wouldn't be getting a new power because he doesn't have one" she laughed this time and I took the melodious sound in.**_

"_**That's really mean" she sighed**_

"_**But it's a fact" I told her and she suddenly moved, kneeling on the bed, her legs on either side of me.**_

_**For the first time in centuries I thought I felt my heart beat quickly but I knew I was imagining it, what was she doing?**_

"_**Sorry our first kiss together wasn't in a more romantic setting, I really had the urge to do that at that moment" she explained, I carefully slid my hands onto her exposed thighs.**_

"_**It's fine dear we'll have plenty more times" I told her and she smiled**_

"_**Well we're alone and I doubt anyone will bother us right now and I'm fully awake so…" she trailed off leaning forward to kiss me and I waited in anticipation to feel her lips against mine.**_

"_**Oh my god, wait!" she said suddenly and jumped up running to the bathroom.**_

_**I was confused as to what would make her leave so suddenly.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked hearing the water running and her head appeared out of the doorway with a toothbrush in her mouth.**_

"_**I have morning breath" she whispered laughing and I smiled**_

_**Adorable, simply adorable was the only way I could describe her at this moment.**_

* * *

_Aro's POV was harder than i thought it would be ugh!_  
_Anyway i have updated yay, i want thank everyone for waiting so patiently and i want to thank all the new followers, reviewers and favoriters hehe. ^_^ _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Someone was going to be punished for their crimes today and I was nervous for that immortal, to have yourself ripped to pieces and burned was a horrible death. Yes, they had Alec if they wanted to be merciful but still, to know that you would die in a matter of seconds was terrifying.**_

_**Aro and I had a plan to go somewhere tonight but Demetri and Felix had come back with a nomad who had broken a rule so Aro had to deal with it and for some stupid reason I decided that I would go along with him.**_

_**Standing beside the chair that Aro was usually sat upon I watched him make his way towards the nomad as Demetri and Felix were holding him so he could not try anything. I had actually never seen someone get pulled apart before, sure I had been in fights but not many and I knew how to protect myself but my powers usually affected the attacker before I had to do anything to them.**_

_**I watched as Aro put his hands on the nomads head, no doubt reading his last thoughts a smile crossed his face and I had to look again to see if it was the same person, this Aro was not the one that I liked, no this was the Aro that the Cullen's and other immortals were cautious of.**_

_**I began feeling dizzy, was this the normal Aro? Was the one I liked just a cover up to mask the psychotic one underneath?**_

_**Aro ripped the nomads head off, the smile still on his face as he handed it to Demetri to burn with the other parts; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath opening them once the dizziness and sick feeling wore off.**_

"_**Ready my love?" Aro asked once everything was done.**_

"_**A-actually I'm not feeling very well, I-I think I need to just rest" I told him inching away slightly.**_

"_**Are you sick mio angelo?" he asked and went to push some hair out of my face but I flinched away moving myself away from him.**_

"_**Uh y-yeah I think I am so I'm just going to go to my room" I said and left quickly.**_

_**This was the first time I actually processed how dangerous Aro was, he always seemed so calm but now I knew that couldn't really be how he was. Also the fact that he was the only one who could touch me freely without being hurt was very concerning, if he got tired of me he could easily end me like I said I can fight but he has definitely had more practice than I. I usually relied on my power to protect me or my family but now I was alone and my powers were useless, I had the extra ones but I never practiced doing things with them so if I tried all of a sudden I knew they wouldn't work.**_

_**I had to get away from here, I could leave now and warn the others ahead of time, right? Ugh why didn't I check Aro's past before agreeing to anything then I would know what I was dealing with but no just because I'm me I had to go and have the psychotic, sadistic vampire court me!**_

_**I made my way into the room and quickly started to pack things, maybe I should just leave everything here…yeah I'll just leave it all here I don't need it.**_

"_**Are you going somewhere?" I heard him say behind me and I jumped, my heart speeding up.**_

_**I turned seeing him standing in the doorway.**_

_**Oh shit.**_

* * *

_**Bam! **This is what happens when you read other people's stories and they inspire you lol_

_So what do you guys think? I didn't just want to show the nice, sweet side of Aro, i also wanted to show that dark side to remind us all how dangerously hot he is hehe!:)_

_Psh i have no idea what's wrong with Sorrow i mean i love that psychotic side of him, i think it's hot. Maybe it's just me, I've always had a thing for villain type characters anyway.  
Speaking of villains i have a page on Facebook dedicated to the Disney Villains or just any Villain so go like that for me please and thank you, the link will be on my profile!_

_**Sorry for rambling on and on it's almost 5am here and i need to go to sleep but i was chillin' in my bed watching The Lion King and i could stop thinking about this chapter so i got up and wrote this within an hour and i had to post it for you all because i love you guys! ugh i'm still rambling on, sorry i'll just go sleep now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to everyone who alerted, faved and followed^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I stood there for a second trying to form some words.**_

"_**No, no I'm not going anywhere"**_

"_**It looks like you are, what is wrong?" he asked closing the door**_

"_**Nothing's wrong Aro I'm fine" I responded**_

"_**Please do not lie to me my love I can see the conflict on your face, is it something I have done to make you want to leave me?" he said making his way to me.**_

_**He grabbed my hand when he got close enough and all I could do was stand there as he read my thoughts.**_

"_**I see" he said simply letting my hand go**_

"_**If you want to leave I will not stop you and I will not harm your family" he told me.**_

"_**Why?" I asked surprised**_

"_**I want to show you that I'm not always a bad person and if that means I have to let you go then I will"**_

_**I had no words to respond to that, I realized that I was wrong about Aro and if I wanted to be with him I would have to accept him, all of him, the good and the bad.**_

_**I hugged him sighing as I felt his cold temperature when he wrapped his arms around me.**_

"_**I'm sorry" I whispered and he sighed**_

"_**there is no need to be sorry my dear, let's just forget this happened"**_

"_**I don't think that's possible with our fantastically advanced brains that won't let us forget anything" we laughed**_

"_**We can try, I love you mio angelo"**_

"_**I love you too Aro"**_

* * *

_Shortest chapter ever but you know what that means right?! That means that another chapter will be posted today yay!_

_So how did you guys feel about this chapter? I did what any girl would do with Aro, forgive and forget then move on to a perfect life with him...well that's what i would do lol _

_"It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday!" i hate that song but every Friday it gets stuck in my head so Happy weekend everyone!:)_

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs!_


	14. Chapter 14

_There's a reason why this fic is rated M and it's not just because of the violence and cursing so warning for all those who don't approve, smut at the bottom..._

* * *

"_**What is this disgusting smelling thing?" Jane asked as she carried it down the hall.**_

"_**Pizza, it's actually very good, a shame that they hadn't had it before you were turned. Well maybe you had something like it, it's basically bread with cheese and some type of topping." I explained**_

"_**And this is what the teenage humans go crazy over? Hmm I will never understand why" she scrunched her nose and I laughed as I opened the door to the kitchen.**_

"_**There you are Sow, Aro is frantically looking for you. Don't tell him I said he was frantic he's playing it cool" Demetri said and I took the Pizza to a table.**_

"_**Ok where is he?" I asked**_

"_**In his study…Pacing" Demetri snickered**_

"_**Is he always like this with his…lady friends?" I asked laughing**_

"_**No you are the first, he didn't even do this with Lady Sulpicia" Jane responded this time.**_

"_**Well Lady Sulpicia was always in the towers, she didn't venture out as much as you do" Demetri explained**_

"_**Ah" I nodded**_

"_**Well excuse me while I go talk to him"**_

_**I left out purposely moving slow to the upstairs study, I knew he could smell me, I'm told I smell new and clean, maybe like spearmint or peppermint, something fresh and good. **_

_**I walked slower once I got to the floor, moseying around looking at the paintings and architecture and laughed while I did it. Finally once I got in front of the door I stood there for a second or two before raising my hand to knock but the door flew open and I was immediately pulled inside.**_

_**The door closed behind me and I was pushed against it, trapped between it and Aro.**_

"_**What took you so long?" he asked**_

"_**Long line" I answered shrugging**_

"_**Heard you were up here pacing, trying to make a hole in the floor I suppose" I told him laughing.**_

"_**I missed you"**_

"_**I was only gone for 20 minutes"**_

"_**20 minutes too long" he said and I smiled**_

"_**I missed you as well"**_

"_**Good" he smiled and I rolled my eyes moving around him**_

"_**Oh no you owe me for those 20 minutes of worrying" he said pulling me back to him.**_

"_**Ok how about…you watch me eat pizza for 20 minutes and you'll have that time back" I answered sliding my arms around his neck and his hands slid to my waist.**_

"_**No that doesn't make it fair"**_

"_**What would you rather do?" I asked and he responded by kissing me, leading me back until I hit the desk then lifting me up on it.**_

_**Our kissing became more urgent as he unbuttoned my dress, sliding it off my shoulders. He stood back for a moment admiring my body before continuing and ripping my underwear off.**_

"_**That's not fair, I'm naked and your fully dressed" I whispered as I unbuttoned his shirt and pants slowly making him growl at my teasing.**_

"_**Sorrow" he hissed as I looked into his eyes I felt as if I was his prey, the more primal side of him scrutinizing my every move.**_

"_**What are you waiting for, take me" I hissed back and his lips pressed to mine, out tongues battling for dominance.**_

_**I gasped as he slid into me, filling me like no other could, gripping my thighs holding me to him. He began to thrust and all I could do was hold on to him and let him take control. With each thrust I felt myself coming closer and closer to my end and with the last series of thrusts I tumbled over the edge moaning out.**_

_**He hissed out my name as he came undone and I felt him bite my neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to bruise and I moaned once again from the feeling of his teeth against my skin. He kissed up my neck reaching my mouth.**_

"_**I love you" I told him breathless**_

"_**ti amo troppo" he responded**_

* * *

_*cough cough* ahem yeah...  
So i was supposed to post yesterday but i didn't like the chapter i wrote so i wrote another one, i like this one better haha._

_I always get nervous and awkward when i write stuff like this but oh well._

_So, do you hate it, love it, like it? _

pretty-little-liar-girl70 - Yup she's older than him, she just doesn't act like she is lol btw i love your name, PLL is my favorite show:)

Savysnape7 - I know right i would have cried too, even though i'm writing it it's like sorrow has a mind of her own haha she does what she wants!


	15. Chapter 15

"_**Tell me more about your family" Aro asked as we lay together on my bed.**_

"_**My mom and dad?" I asked**_

"_**mmhmm"**_

"_**Well there's not too much to tell, my mother was a half-immortal as well, while my father was human. Mom was chosen to marry him because she was the most beautiful thing in the world supposedly and because her father was an ambassador or whatever, I don't remember but she had some royal blood in her and that's all that really mattered.**_

_**So she married him and her father thought that because she was half-immortal she would survive my birth but sadly she didn't, I ripped my way out of her and she died shortly after. My father hated me for that, he also wanted a boy but got me, so he treated me horribly and one day I got tired of him-" I trailed off as my thoughts went back to that day.**_

_*****__flashback__*****_

"_Father I'm sorry I'll do better next time__**" **__I pleaded but all it took was one mistake to set him off._

"_You are useless, you never get anything right"_

"_I'm sor-" the slap across my face stopped my apology_

"_You are a terrible excuse of a princess, you'll never be married because nobody will want you" he said _

_I was usually good at controlling my emotions but I had enough of his constant putting me down, my rage boiled inside of me and all I could see was red as I attacked him, sucking him dry as he squirmed and yelled trying to get me off of him._

_Once I came back to my senses I realized what I'd done and I also realized that I didn't feel guilty about it, I actually smiled down at his lifeless form. Then quickly made it look as if someone else had come to kill him._

"_Help, someone please help!" I cried and the guards came at once hesitating at the scene before coming to see if I was unharmed._

_I made a scene crying for my father as they took his body away and the very next day I became pharaoh, the very first woman to reign over Egypt.  
**_

"_**Even when things got hard for me I still didn't regret killing the bastard and then when I got married I allowed my husband to co-rule, I made most of the decisions. Then I had my son, I was very lucky to not have died like my mother did with me and after that you know what happened…son died, I "Died" along with my boys and here we are now, never noticed this before but life kind of sucked"**_

_**I laughed "I've been alive too long"**_

"_**We both have but if neither of us were here now we wouldn't have had this chance with each other" Aro sighed running his fingers through my hair.**_

"_**True, I'm glad I'm here"**_

"_**I am as well"**_

"_**So what about you, what's your story? I would rather hear it from you than using my power to look, such an invasion of privacy" I giggled**_

"_**I don't remember much of my human life" he answered**_

"_**Well tell me what you do remember"**_

* * *

_Just a look into Sorrows past  
Hope you enjoyed:)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Great, the one time I go outside of Volterra without at least one of the guard I get attacked by no less than 10 vampires! This fucking sucks.**_

"_**Let's cut her and see if she bleeds" the ringleader said and the goons who were holding me laughed as I struggled to get out of their grip.**_

_**I had to do something, they restrained my hands being careful not to touch my skin since they saw what I did to one of their friends. He was lying dead not too far away.**_

_**Come on think, think, think what power could I use? Kate's, no I had no idea how to work that. How about the weather? Ugh no what was I going to do, make it rain on them, no but I could use lightning! I had to concentrate.**_

"_**She's doing something" one of them called**_

"_**Oh no bitch you're not going to get away" the leader said and before I could realize it he stabbed me with a big hunters knife and I cried out in pain.**_

"_**She does bleed" he said in fascination leaning in closer to me.**_

"_**You smell wonderful and me and my brothers are starving, you'll do just fine" he hissed out and the others laughed again when he suddenly plunged the knife in me again.**_

_**He raised the knife again and I closed my eyes expecting to feel more pain but it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see him laying crumbled on the ground and Jane standing not too far away, the others appeared quickly and a fight began, I was dropped to the ground as the men who were holding me began to fight.**_

"_**Come on let's get you out of here" Marcus said appearing in front of me, picking me up and swiftly making his way back to Volterra.**_

_**I tried to say something to Marcus but he shushed me, telling me that I would be ok, I highly doubted it with the pain I was. I was laid on something comfortable and soft but afterward I blacked out coming to when Jane was taking my bloody clothes out of the room to be burned.**_

"_**Don't worry I changed your clothes as well" she said coming back in**_

"_**Thank you sweetheart I'm not worried about that, what I'm worried about is that jackhole who stabbed me! Did you kill him?" I asked heatedly and Jane laughed**_

"_**Actually he's getting tortured in the dungeon, it's been going on for hours!" she said excitedly.**_

"_**Well lets go down there shall we" I said and she nodded**_

_**We hurried down to the dungeons, my dress dragging behind me as I flitted down the many steps; I pushed open the door to see the bastard getting thrown across the room by Aro.**_

"_**Wait!" I said going over to him looking down at him in disgust "I want to finish him off" I hissed before grabbing him around his neck and throwing him on the other side of the room. He looked up at me as I towered over him.**_

"_**You almost killed me, congratulations, that's a really hard thing to do" I said giving him a sweet smile.**_

"_**I'm sorry I-I didn't know who you were" he stuttered out**_

"_**So you think that makes it better, you sorry excuse for an immortal!" I yelled and grabbed his neck, keeping hold of it as my power sucked out his life force; once it was over I dropped his lifeless body to the ground, pushing back my hair and taking a deep breath.**_

"_**I think I like her now" Caius said smirking**_

"_**Come on my love let's let the others take care of the rest" Aro said grabbing my hand gently, leading me out of the dungeons and back upstairs.**_

"_**Are you ok my love? I was so scared" he took me into his arms hugging me close.**_

"_**I'm fine Aro, I'm fine" I told him**_

"_**No you're not" he said**_

_**Damn his mind reading**_

"_**It's okay you can cry"**_

"_**Aro I can't cry, the last time I cried was when my son died and that was a hell of a long time ago, I literally can't cry it's not possible anymore. My tears are gone and I'm sick and tired of being so nice, I've been isolated away from the world so long that I forgot how horrible and cruel it is, so thank you because if I wasn't forced to come here I would have still been clueless to it all! I'm never going to be that same person again, never!" I said stomping away and going to the one person who I knew would understand my newly found hate for almost everything…Caius.**_

* * *

_I get out of the Asylum and this is what i give to you, a brand new Sorrow, i blame my doctors...  
It feels like it's been forever since i updated this but it's only been like 2 or 3 days lol, hope everyone enjoyed reading it:)_

_Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs!_


	17. Chapter 17

"_**You've been spending a lot of time with Caius lately" Aro said to me as we sat out in our garden.**_

"_**Yup" I said simply pulling pedals off of a flower.**_

_**He sighed putting his hand on my cheek and turned my face to make me look at him.**_

"_**I don't like that, he's turning you into someone you're not"**_

"_**Aro I think I have the right to hang out with whoever I want and I'm the same person I was when I got here, I just care less about some things now" I responded**_

"_**Exactly, my dear just a month ago you cared about every little living thing in this world, you believed that everything and everyone held a purpose, now I'm not sure what you think anymore!" he replied**_

"_**Yeah well a lot can happen in a month can't it?" I said standing up**_

"_**I'm tired, I'm going to sleep ok" I leaned down giving him a quick kiss**_

"_**I love you cara mia"**_

"_**I love you too"**_

_**I walked to my room thinking about everything that has happened, I realized that no matter how much Aro talked to me, things were never going to be the same. Of course I wasn't going to be pure evil, I just naturally wasn't like that, but there were things that I hated with a passion and nothing, **_**_nothing _**_**was going to change that.**_

* * *

_****OMG i missed all of you guys, i know it took me so long to update but as you can see by this short chapter i have horrible writers block and don't you hate it when you're writing one story and then another story plot pops into your head and you just have to write it?!_

_Yeah that's been happening to me a lot but not to worry i'm definitely not stopping this story! I'm writing the next chapter as i post this:)_

_So the new story i'm working on is a Crossover between Underworld and Twilight and of course the main characters will be Aro, Lucian, and i may throw an OC in there as well. If you haven't seen "Underworld" or "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans" you really should, Michael sheen is just...ugh...i can't explain it lol the man is sexy as a Vampire and a Werewolf!_

_I'm also working on a "Criminal Minds" story if anyone would like to read that as well i'll post it on here but beware it's not the normal type of Criminal Minds story, it involves Zombie Apocalypses and a tougher Spencer Reid!:)_

_Long author's note, i know, just bare with me i'm almost done ranting lol._

_I want to thank everyone who followed, favored, and reviewed. You all are wonderfully awesome!_

_Also tell me if you're interested in reading any of the stories i described so i can get to posting them! _

_Do svidaniya! ^_^  
XO_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I lay on the table staring up at the ceiling while Aro, Caius and Marcus read through books. It had almost been a year since I've been here and I was thinking about me and Aro's future together. He had not asked me to marry him which made me nervous, did he not want for me to be his wife?**_

_**I sat up and sighed as I slid to the end of the table where Aro was sitting, taking the book out of his hands and putting it on the table I sat on his lap.**_

_**"Can I talk to you…Alone?" I asked looking back at the other two.**_

_**Marcus left immediately, I had a feeling he didn't want to be here anyway, and Caius gave me an annoyed look, I rolled my eyes at him and he left. Caius and I no longer hated each other, we weren't the best of friends but we held mutual respect for each other.**_

_**Aro gestured for the guards to leave and once we were alone I kissed him, he responded back eagerly but I stopped before it got too far.**_

_**"Do you love me?" I asked looking into his milky red eyes**_

_**"Of course I do" he answered**_

_**"Then marry me?"**_

_**"I believe I am supposed to ask you that, my love" he laughed**_

_**"It's the 21st century Aro, women ask men to marry them these days" I stated**_

_**"If you would have just been patient, just waited for tonight, you would have got what you wanted" he had a small box in his hand a second later and I smiled.**_

_**We stood and I laughed at Aro's sudden nervousness, it was very cute to see someone who is supposed to be so dangerous get so nervous.**_

_**"My love-"**_

_**"Yes!" I answered interrupting him and he laughed putting the shiny, sparkling ring on my finger.**_

_**Now to plan a wedding and invite what little people I know.**_

__  
_**"You're getting married to him?!" Alice yelled over the phone**_

_**"Well yeah, I expected you to know already"**_

_**"No, I haven't been able to see you in a vision since you left!"**_

_**"Oh, sorry" I said but it came out more as a question**_

_**"Damn right you're sorry" it was always funny when Alice got angry, it reminded me of the movie Peter Pan when Tinkerbell got angry.**_

_**"I have no idea how I'm going to tell everyone you're getting married" she sighed**_

_**"I'll tell them personally but I'm sure they won't want to come"**_

_**"They will but only for you"**_

_**"Well that's wonderful to hear" I said rolling my eyes**_

_**"So am I coming down there to help you plan?"**_

_**"No, no I'll come to you, are you guys still in forks?"**_

_**"Nope Alaska is our new place of residence" she sighed again**_

_**"Ok well I'll be there in 2 weeks, how's that?"**_

_**"Perfect, we're going to have so much fun shopping!" she said returning to her happy self and I laughed**_

_**"I love you Alice"**_

_**"I know" was all she said**_

* * *

_Finally got a chapter out yay! _

_Sorry to everyone who has been waiting all this time but like i said i'm not giving up on this story but it may take me some time to get chapters out because i'm tired from school and work._

_Thank you to** LookAliveSunshine03** and** pretty-little-liar-girl70** for commenting and also thanks to the new people who have alerted and favored! ^_^_


	19. Chapter 19

"Black, you're not wearing a black wedding dress!" Alice cried appalled at my choice.

"Yes I am, Alice" I sighed but smirked at the pixie girl

"No, you're wearing white, I can pick out the perfect white dress just like I did for Bella"

"Alice, Bella was a virgin when she got married; I on the other hand have not been a virgin since, well, a really long time ago so I believe I shouldn't taint the tradition" she groaned in frustration

"Ok fine, how about black and white?" she suggested and I thought about it for a moment

"Ok that's fine"

"Perfect!" she smiled

We continued going through dresses in the store, Alice, Rosalie, and I had flown all the way to New York to do wedding dress shopping. We had been here for almost a week and have only found one potential dress, which was white. Alice thought it was beautiful and I had to admit it fit me good but I didn't want to purchase the first one I saw so we continued to look.

"Guys have you noticed we've been in here for almost 3 hours?" I questioned

"Really, wow time flies so fast, you all ready to leave?" Rose asked still looking at dresses.

"I am, I know you guys don't need to eat but I'm still half human, I got to keep my energy up" I whispered

"I always forget that you're a half breed" Alice joked smiling, we giggled but then heard Rosalie gasp. We quickly turned our attention back to her and gasped as well.

"Oh my god, it's perfect!" I squealed making my way over to her taking the dress she was holding up to me.

"Try it on, now, now, now hurry up" Alice said excitedly and I hurried to a dressing room and a minute later came out with it on.

"It's perfect!" I cried looking at myself In the mirror.

"It is, you look beautiful in it"

"Thank you, so this is the one?" they both nodded

"Perfect" I smiled

* * *

_**Hey everyone i'm so sorry for taking so long to update, writers block is horrible lol**_

_**Hope everyone is doing well, i'll update once again soon^_^**_


End file.
